Noviembre 22
by Sandy Michaelis
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si la pareja desde hace tres años de Natasha se retrasa mas de medio día en llamarla e ir a verla?. También hay que considerar que ella es una de las personas mas letales que hay...


Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Natasha" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores". Todos los personajes perteneces a **Marvel,** y lo que nos conozcan son míos.

Palabras otorgadas del foro: Llamada-Recuerdo

 **Gracias por entrar a leer esta nueva historia, ¡ojala les guste!.**

* * *

 _Noviembre 22. Noviembre 22. Noviembre 22. Noviembre 22. Noviembre 22..._

Eso era lo único que se repetía en mi mente mientras corría para llegar a la casa de mi novia: Natasha Romanoff; O como la mayoría la conocía: Viuda Negra. Hoy era su cumpleaños y me encontraba volviendo de una de las tantas misiones que les daban a los agentes, había tratado de terminar con el "asunto" lo antes posible, esperaba poder volver ayer para estar con mi bella pelirroja, ¡pero no!. Se había prolongado mas de lo necesario y ahora estaba a las apuradas para poder llegar a la celebración que ya había comenzado. Tome el teléfono para hacer una **llamada** a una amiga que me pudiera alcanzar de forma rápida al lugar, pero esta no me contestaba y yo estaba al borde de una crisis. Natasha tampoco me contestaba, lo que significaba dos cosas: o Natasha no tenía el celular a mano, o la pelirroja estaba furiosa con ella por no llegar a tiempo a la celebración y que encima no hubiera podido llamarla a las 00:00 horas para desearle feliz cumpleaños porque en la base donde tuvo que narrar toda la misión no había ni una linea de señal. Parecía que el planeta estaba en mi contra ese día. Pero lo peor de todo no era eso, ¡sino que no tenía un obsequio!. Apenas había terminado de declarar me subí al primer helicóptero que me trajera de vuelta para poder volver con mi hermosa pareja, pero obviamente no había pensado en aquello.

Ugh, definitivamente estaba cavando su propia tumba con todo aquello. Es decir, tenía de novia a una de las personas mas letales del planeta, si se pensaba un poco, la respuesta de su destino inmediato no era muy complicada de deducir...

Finalmente conseguí un taxi que estuviera libre, ¡justo ese día los taxis debían estar todos ocupados!, osea, siempre estaban vacíos pasando de forma lenta en la acera para tomar a cualquiera que necesitara de una manera mas rápida de llegar a su destino. Pero no importaba, ya estaba arriba del vehículo y lo importante era llegar lo mas rápido posible a la fiesta de Natasha donde de seguro ya había un ebrio Tony hablando y caminando por todos lados. Agh, realmente quería estar ese día, quería pertenecer al **recuerdo** de Natasha porque sus cumpleaños eran mas que eso, porque hacía tres años había tomado las riendas de la situación y le pedí a mi, en ese entonces, amiga que fuéramos algo mas que eso. Era también una celebración de nuestra relación. Observe con desesperación como el cielo ya era de un celeste oscuro que indicaba la inminente noche, casi le costaba creer que el día iba a terminar y no había visto a Natasha. Cuando el taxi se detuvo el taxista observo la planilla en su mano para ver cuando debía cobrarme, pero simplemente lancé un billete y me baje corriendo para sacar las llaves de la puerta de entrada del edificio. Entre y corrí como nunca para detener la puerta del ascensor que se cerraba, entre a los tropezones y la anciana adentro soltó un jadeo asustado y el perro viejo y feo que tenía me gruño. Realmente no me iba a disculpar con ellos. Una vez en mi piso salí y me dirigí al departamento para entrar con cuidado sin hacer escándalo. El lugar estaba extrañamente a oscuras y solo podía ver las espaldas de los invitados que rodeaban a una mesa que irradiaba luz. Cerré despacio la puerta y deje mi bolso en el suelo antes de acercarme despacio sin ser notada, pero no mucho tampoco. De repente todos empezaron a cantar el "Feliz Cumpleaños", sobresaltándome por cierto, y me fije en Natasha que sonreía ante el pastel con las velas que iluminaban en oscuro lugar. Podía decir que la estaba pasando bien, pero que no estaba del todo contenta, así que supuse que la fuente de aquello era yo, de seguro debía estar enojada por mi falta de presencia durante todo el día o mi nula comunicación telefónica. Cuando todo el canto termino, Steve, prendió el interruptor de las luces mientras mi pelirroja le sonreía a todos y Pepper comenzaba a cortar la torta para repartir. Fue en ese momento cuando me vio. La sonrisa se le borro y frunció el ceño parpadeando como si hubiera visto una ilusión, un espejismo. Su reacción provoco que todos miraran al mismo punto que ella, Tony rió con una gran sonrisa y levanto el brazo con la copa servida de alcohol en forma de saludo al tiempo que la pelirroja se abría paso de manera algo bruta para llegar a mi.

— Nat, te lo puedo explicar...— Comencé a decir sintiendo que ya me integridad física corría peligro, y realmente no estaba para detenerla, estaba agotada de todas las maneras posibles luego de la misión y la falta constante de sueño.

Pero mi sorpresa fue gigante. Natasha nunca me había pegado ni nada por el estilo, realmente lo único que me podía esperar eran varios gritos, pero en realidad lo que recibí fue un fuerte abrazo rompe huesos mientras ella escondía su rostro en mi cuellos.

— Estas bien.— Hablo contra mi piel con voz contenida.

Aún impactada correspondí el abrazo y la apreté contra mi cuerpo sintiéndome finalmente en casa. Entonces recordé.. ¡Estoy hablando de Natasha!. Una mujer sensible y que se preocupa a pesar de ser mas fuerte que la mayoría de los hombres, nunca sería una histérica por mi ausencia en su cumpleaños si sabía que estaba en peligro en una misión. Había faltado por labor, no porque prefería pasar el día con mis amigos en vez de estar con ella en un día tan importante y especial.

La separe un poco juntando nuestras miradas y la bese. Ella me correspondió dándome la bienvenida de otra dura misión en donde podría no volver. Cuando nos separamos para seguir con la celebración y no encerrarnos en nuestro mundo de festejo donde solo estaba ella y yo, nos tomamos de la mano. Todos parecieron ver que finalmente ella estaba disfrutando del todo la fiesta de su cumpleaños junto a mi, mientras que yo me relajaba como nunca. Creo que solo había dramatizado cosas. La mire, sonreí, y me incline a ella.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Nat.—

* * *

De verdad me gusto escribir este oneshot, fue bastante entretenido para mi a pesar de que no es muy de lo que escribo jeje Muchas gracias por llegar hasta el final, de verdad lo aprecio. ¡Nos leemos!.

 **PD:** Comentarios y votos son bienvenidos jeje


End file.
